


To Kiss You is Like Seeing Stars

by OneTrueEmotion



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTrueEmotion/pseuds/OneTrueEmotion
Summary: “Daddy, Buck doesn't have anyone to kiss. You should kiss him,” he says firmly. Buck nearly chokes on his champagne.---New Year, New Buck.





	To Kiss You is Like Seeing Stars

“3...2...1. HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

Glasses clink together throughout the room as everyone toasts, and then couples come together to share their first kiss of the year. It's the first time in a long time that Buck hasn't had someone to kiss at the ball drop, but he doesn't really mind. He shares a smile with Eddie, also currently single, and then sees Christopher notice the glance and look around at all the kissing couples.

“Daddy, Buck doesn't have anyone to kiss. You should kiss him,” he says firmly. Buck nearly chokes on his champagne. 

“I don't know if Buck wants me to kiss him,” Eddie says, and is he blushing? “Remember we don't kiss people unless they want us to.”

Christopher frowns and turns to Buck. “Do you want my daddy to kiss you?”

For some reason he kind of likes that idea. “Sure, why not,” he says casually. What's a quick New Year's kiss between friends? And he doesn't want to disappoint Christopher, right? 

Christopher grins and Eddie looks pleasantly surprised, and then they are moving towards each other.

It's hard to say if it's static, or the alcohol, or something else all together, but Buck actually feels a jolt when their lips touch. It makes him draw in a sharp breath and linger longer than he intended, and before he knows what's happening he's opening his mouth to Eddie's gently probing tongue. His stomach swoops, and on instinct he reaches up to put his hand on Eddie's jaw and tilts his head to deepen the kiss, and he feels Eddie's hand coming to rest on his hip.

They move their lips together a couple more times but then Eddie pulls back from the kiss far too soon in Buck's opinion. But he's smiling, in a sweet, hopeful kind of way, so Buck isn't too hurt. All he can hear is is own heartbeat pounding in his ears, and he quickly realizes it's because nobody is talking or laughing anymore. They are all staring at him with looks ranging from shocked (Maddie) to thrilled (Hen), and Christopher is beaming at them like this is what he planned all along.

Buck slowly drops his hand from Eddie's face, and Eddie removes his hand from Buck's hip, and that seems to break the spell.

“Who wants more bubbly?” Bobby asks and everyone quickly moves towards the dining room, Maddie herding Christopher with them.

Eddie rubs his hand on his face where Buck's hand was just touching. “So, umm, I didn't mean to get carried away there, sorry.” 

Something about the way he said that makes Buck realize that he didn't regret the kiss in the least, and had probably been thinking about it before now. “How long have you been wanting to do that?” He'd never thought about kissing Eddie before, never thought about kissing any men before, but now that he's thinking about it he can't come up with a good reason for why he hasn't. He's always found Eddie attractive, and he has a closer relationship with Eddie than he's ever had with a woman. 

Eddie is definitely blushing now. “A while,” he admits, and the look on his face makes Buck want to kiss him again. He puts his hand back on Eddie's jaw and moves in slowly, as if he's giving himself time to change his mind.

The second time their lips meet is just as good as the first. Eddie is letting Buck set the pace this time so he takes it slow, just enjoying the feeling of Eddie's lips moving with his own for a bit as he revels in the unfamiliar sensation of stubble against his lips and palm. When he adds tongue into the mix Eddie's hands come back up to his hips and slowly slide down his ass, then pull him forward, closing the little space left between their bodies.

The kiss takes a more desperate turn and Buck slides his hand from Eddie's face down to his chest and he swears their hearts are beating in sync. He wraps his other hand around the back of Eddie's neck and dives in, kissing until he's out of breath, at which point he pulls back just enough to kiss along Eddie's jaw until his lips are tingling from the roughness.

“Besarte es como ver las estrellas,” Eddie says softly into Buck's ear and wow. So that's a thing he likes.

“What's that mean?” Buck pulls back slightly so he can see Eddie's face. He looks a little dazed and dreamy, kinda like that time they were dosed. 

Eddie smiles and presses a quick kiss to Buck's lips. “We should probably rejoin the party.”

Buck is pretty sure that's not what he said, but he's distracted by Eddie grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers before pulling him towards the sounds of laughter and merriment. The group is a little too conspicuous in ignoring their arrival, with the exception of Christopher who comes over and hugs Eddie's side.

“Okay, out with it. Who won the pool?” Eddie asks, tousling Christopher's hair with his free hand.

Hen grins and pulls a wad of cash out of her pocket. “Mama's gonna get a new pair of shoes.”

“Wait there was a pool? And you knew about it?” Buck feels like he should be offended, or at least surprised that everyone apparently saw this coming before he did, but really he's just slightly disappointed that he could have been kissing Eddie all along and wasn't. 

Eddie shrugs. “I didn't know. But you guys bet on everything so I guessed.”

“Just like I guessed that you two would lock lips on New Years months ago,” Hen crows.

“Alright, nobody likes a gloater,” Athena snipes, and just like that things are back to normal, with the exception of Buck's fingers intertwined with Eddie's.

The hands he's used to holding have always been smaller than his, but this is kind of nice. He gives Eddie's hand a small squeeze, testing it out, and Eddie looks at him with a smile that knocks the breath out of him. Nobody has ever looked at Buck like that before, like their life is complete now that he's a part of it. He looks down at Christopher, who's smile almost matches his dad's in intensity.

It's a lot. He knows what getting involved with Eddie entails and it all seems so sudden. And yet at the same time, it just feels right.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is the English translation of the Spanish phrase Eddie says.
> 
> Happy New Year fellow Buddie shippers 😚🎉🎊


End file.
